1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse alarm clock, particularly to a kind of pulse alarm clock which is able to perform either the effect of acupuncture on the acupuncture point or the alarm effect in wakening the user from sleep accordingly.
2. The Prior Arts
Currently the alarm clocks sold on the market generally have two kinds of ringing methods, i.e. the alarm tone and music tone, in which, the ringing method of alarm tone is sounded by hitting the bell-jar continuously with a ram, and thereat, the audio frequency sounded is too harsh and loud to the ears and is very easily disturbing the other people staying in the same area; and instead, although the low frequency music tone is more gentle which will not disturb the other people if comparing to the alarm tone, but it might not waken up the user while she/he was too sleepy, therefore, it is obviously that both ringing methods used for the current alarm clocks are not the perfect designing method for the alarm clock.